Aphrodisiac
by titania eli
Summary: During the party to celebrate the defeat of Asura, Tsubaki fell into temptation and took advantage of an inebriated and drugged Black Star.
1. Chapter 1

_Okays, I know Black Star seems too OOC here, but in this story, he's about 17-18. Tsubaki might seems too bold, but she's already like, 19-20 here. People changed, face it. We all grow up, especially if one has fought in a war. _

**Aphrodisiac **

Black Star grinned widely when he noticed Maka and Soul dancing at the edge of the dance floor. It was not because of the rumours going around that the pair had finally confessed and got together that summoned the grin on his lips, but the relaxed and contented expressions on their faces.

In the two years they had spent fighting in the war against Asura, it was the first time in a long time Black Star had seen Maka at ease. It wasn't until he saw the contented smile on her face did he realized that he had gotten used to the worried frown and constant crease between her brows.

He looked around the hall, not seeing Kid and the Thompson sisters anywhere. He snickered as he remembers disrupting Kid's speech in the beginning of the party. Ruining the stage had set off Kid's OCD, leaving the gold-eyed boy foaming on the floor, limbs twitching dangerously. Liz and Patty had dragged their meister away as the party started.

He frowned when he suddenly realized something missing. Tsubaki.

He distractedly placed the glass of juice he was holding onto a table, moving from his spot. He could not see the dark-haired beauty anywhere. Worry flickered across his green eyes. Years of fighting against Asura and witches had matured him slightly. He nearly lost Tsubaki once. He's not going to lose her again.

"Ox," he interrupted the conversation between Kim and Ox. "Have you seen Tsubaki?"

Ox glared at him in irritation, a little displeased that Black Star had disrupted the conversation between him and Kim. The worry Black Star hadn't managed to conceal in his eyes dispersed his anger instantly.

"No, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I hadn't seen her at all."

Kim spoke up then, lips set in a tiny frown. "I think she mentioned going back to her apartment. A broken heel or something."

"Thanks." Black Star grinned brightly. He moved away, deciding not to disturb the couple any more than necessary.

He glanced at the dancing couples in front of him and suddenly felt rather tired. His limbs were beginning to feel weaker than usual. He looked around in boredom, noticing that all his friends were paired off. He had wracked enough havoc in the beginning of the party, and he doubted Maka would appreciate it if he caused trouble now. Her Maka Chops seemed to become harder and more painful as the years goes by. Even if that sleek green dress Maka was wearing seemed to give off an illusion of actual curves, he wouldn't be surprised if she managed to produce her favourite leather-bound book to hit him with if he caused trouble now.

Without Tsubaki around, there was nothing else to do. Black Star decided to leave the party. After all, wearing a tie and some formal blazer Tsubaki had forced him in, just wasn't him.

He slipped out of the building silently, untying the tie around his neck. He winced when he felt the dampness around his neck. He dropped the tie somewhere on his way home, too disoriented to think about Tsubaki's ire at losing the expensive tie she had brought for him.

The weather seemed unbelievably hot tonight, he thought. He was already sweating when he reached the front of his doorstep. He fumbled for his keys, unlocking the door.

_Bed_, his mind urged sleepily. He stumbled towards his room, not even noticing that the normally closed door was ajar.

"Black Star?" a soft, feminine voice cried out in surprise.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki nearly dropped her broken stiletto at the appearance of her dishevelled meister. His tie was missing, his blazer hanging askew off a shoulder and his dress shirt rumpled underneath.<p>

"Why are you here?" she demanded, flushing slightly as she tried to hide her broken shoe.

Fortunately, Black Star did not seem to notice. In fact, he didn't seem to be in the condition to notice anything else.

"The party was boring." Black Star muttered, his blue hair sticking against his skin in wet clumps. He looked rather flushed, pale cheeks painted with red blots. "Why are _you _here?"

"I broke a heel." Tsubaki said, blushing. "I'm trying to find a new pair."

Black Star nodded slowly, leaning against the doorway. His eyes were evidently drawn towards Tsubaki's figure. She was wearing a dark blue halter-neck dress, the material sheer and soft against her milky white skin. He flushed further when he could make out her cleavage and long, long legs under the slit of the dress.

Has Tsubaki always been that beautiful?

"Black Star?" Tsubaki said cautiously. "Are you alright?"

His heart skipped a beat as she approached him. _Too near_, his mind screamed at him. He jumped when she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up!" Tsubaki cried out, aghast. She tossed her broken shoe aside, steering Black Star towards his bed.

"T-Tsubaki, w-wait–" Black Star yelped, trying to pull back his arm. Unfortunately, he seemed to have lost all his strength. Not expecting the lack of resistance, Tsubaki's pull threw him against her body. She gasped as he collided into her.

"Black Star, what are you–" Tsubaki felt her annoyance faded as she looked up at his face. He blushed crimson when he felt her hot breath washing over his lips.

There was something very wrong going on with him. He felt drunk and feverish, but he doesn't remember consuming any alcohol at all. Can juice make someone drunk?

Tsubaki's breath caught as she took in his steady blush and the unfocused glaze in his eyes, making them a shade darker than usual. She was going to _kill _the person that gave Black Star alcohol. Black Star was an awful drunk. The last time he was drunk, he became even more destructive than before, almost like a raving madman. That accident banned Black Star from consuming alcohol again. But for now, she could not even think properly with Black Star pressed against her.

"_Tsubaki_..." Her brain short-circuited when she heard her name escaping his lips. _I-Is Black Star moaning? _Her face turned bright red.

Black Star's eyes blazed with hunger at the sight of Tsubaki underneath him, blushing and wide-eyed. Unable to resist, he moved forward, pressing his lips against hers. The shocked gasp sent a jolt of heat southwards. He squirmed uncomfortably in his clothes, which suddenly felt incredibly confining and warm.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki stilled upon feeling Black Star's lips against hers. His lips were slightly chapped, but still soft, melding perfectly around her plumper lips. Her mind screamed _wrongwrongwrong _but her heart and body says otherwise.

Black Star clearly had no experience kissing, biting harder than necessary, but there was something incredibly erotic and passionate behind his kisses that sent her blood roaring for more. Hesitantly, she kissed back, snaking her arms around his waist.

Feeling her arms around his waist, he allowed his weight to press against her, trembling arms too tired to hold up his own weight. He gasped into her mouth, running his fingers through her silky hair, pulling them out of the bun.

Tsubaki flipped them over, unable to take Black Star's weight. She pulled her lips away, taking the moment to appreciate Black Star all spread out under her. It was rare seeing Black Star so wanton and vulnerable. In fact, she has never seen him that submissive before. She had expected him to be dominating and rough, even if he was drunk.

But it wasn't an unpleasant surprise though. Tsubaki had always been pushed around by the loud, obnoxious Black Star. Having control for once make her felt accomplished and powerful.

"T-Tsubaki..." She captured Black Star's wrists, a little surprised to feel the delicate and dainty bones between her hands. He stared at her through feathered lashes, lids heavy and lust turning his green eyes black. His cheeks were splashed red and his lips were swollen. He had thrown his blazer to the side and his dress shirt was unbuttoned halfway, slipping down a bare shoulder.

She tentatively pressed her lips against his throat, pinning his wrists to the sides to stop him from touching her. He jerked slightly as she ran her teeth down his neck. She stopped in surprise, earning an indigent moan from her meister.

_So Black Star is sensitive at his throat_, she smiled slyly, _no wonder he's always hiding them behind high collars and scarfs._

"Tsubaki," Black Star whined, glaring accusingly at her. "You're not naked."

She blushed scarlet and accidentally released him. She shuddered as she felt his fingers ran down her back, searching for her zipper. As he pulled down her zipper, a blast of cold air hit her naked back. The dress pooled around her slender hips. She froze as he unhooked her bra. Before she could protest, Black Star threw her black lacy bra to the side and swooped forward. She cried out as his lips caught a nipple.

"B-Black Star!" she gasped. She was shoved backwards, hitting the wardrobe behind her. Black Star parted her shivering legs, pulling the rest of her dress off. It was unbelievably hot watching Black Star sucked at her nipple, teeth leaving dents in her breast. The area between her legs grew warm and she felt the fabric of her pantie became wet.

She nearly squeaked when Black Star's fingers hooked under her pantie and slowly dragged them down her legs. Impatiently, she pushed Black Star away, slipping it off herself, before reaching forward to help him out of his pants. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist, pulling him closer to her. She shivered when she felt him hard against her stomach.

Suddenly feeling bold, she released him, catching Black Star's wrists and pinning him against the wardrobe. She straddled his hips, capturing his lips in a kiss again. Meanwhile, a hand slid down her torso, slipping between her legs.

"Tsubaki, f-faster." Black Star whimpered, breathing rapidly increasing as he watched her fingered herself. She winced as a finger entered, but quickly regained her composure. She worked at stretching herself, preparing herself for Black Star.

If she had left it to Black Star, he wouldn't know what to do. It was only thanks to the racy novels she had secretly borrowed from Liz that gave her the knowledge. A particular memory of their time in the Book of Eibon suddenly came to her and she blushed at the memory of being one of the last ones to turn back female. She glanced down at Black Star, who trembled weakly, patiently waiting for her to finish. She was surprised he was that naïve actually, since he's always peeping on her.

Deeming herself ready, she lowered herself, wincing as he entered her smoothly. Black Star's back arched slightly as he felt her burning tightness surrounded him.

"Tsubaki, _move_." Black Star moaned, buried to the hilt inside her.

The dark-haired beauty exhaled shakily, feeling pain giving way to pleasure. She placed her hands on Black Star's shoulders, lifting her hips. Black Star's lips parted slightly as she dropped back down. His hands rested lightly on her hips, helping her to move as her composure started to crack, heavy pants escaping her.

"_Faster_." He urged. Tsubaki leaned forward, biting his bottom lip. She tested rotating her hips, and was rewarded with a loud, shaky groan.

Her muscles tensed and she could hardly breathe as Black Star thrust into her. Her stomach coiled in anticipation and her movements became more erratic. When she finally came, it was violent and hard, white lights bursting in front of her eyes.

Even masturbating wasn't as good as this.

She shuddered as Black Star came inside her, a strangled gasp spilling from his lips. Her head lolled against his shoulder, exhaling sharply. She could hear his breathing starting to slow down, his heartbeats calming.

With great difficulty, she got off him, trying to clean off both of them and dragged Black Star towards the bed. He whined in irritation, pulling her back towards her. She sighed, too tired to move, and grabbed the blanket off her bed, throwing it around both of them.

She looked down at her sleeping partner, mussed blue hair tickling her chin, and felt that her heart was too small to contain the love for her oblivious meister.

Her lips caressed his forehead lightly and she whispered very softly as her eyes closed. "I love you."

Consequences be damned.

* * *

><p><em>Black Star is submissive here, I agreed. But he's drugged. And when you're drugged, you've no idea of what you're doing. And Black Star <em>is _naive, admit it. All he thinks in that head of his is training and becoming stronger. Even the Book of Eibon knows that. Okays, maybe that's just excuse for me to write Black Star as submissive for once. Lol._

_Mind you, I still can't believe I just wrote a sex scene. So give me a break. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I'm done with the final chapter. It turns out pretty dismal though. Meh, whatever. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>She woke up slowly, feeling someone's arm around her waist. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight filtering through the transparent window pane. She tried to move and flexed her numb limbs, but found that she couldn't move.<p>

"Wha–" She suddenly felt awake when memories of the previous night came rushing back. Blushing scarlet, she looked down, going cold with dread.

Black Star's head was resting against her chest, blue hair messier than usual. She gulped, slowly prying his arm off her. Gently, she placed him down, stubbornly fixing her eyes on his sleeping face, fighting the urge to let her eyes go any lower than his neck.

When she remembers Black Star moaning as she ran her tongue over his throat, she felt her cheeks grew hot. She stood standing in the middle of their room, naked and unsure.

_What to do now? _Thoughts of Black Star being disgusted and angry with her rose in her mind. She bit her bottom lip in horror, any boldness she had from the previous night gone from the realization of what she had done.

"What have I done?" she whispered in shock. She quickly grabbed her usual clothes, slipping them on and fled from the house, with only one destination in mind.

By the time she reached Maka and Soul's shared apartment, she was breathless and sweaty. She banged on the door loudly, waiting anxiously.

"Who the fuck–" the door swung opened. Soul's sleepy face appeared, yawning behind one hand and looking downright irritated.

He was half-naked, clad in only a boxer that seemed to be hastily put on. When Soul noticed her, his pale face turned red, mirroring her blushing face.

"I-Is Maka-chan in?" she asked, pointedly looking away.

Soul nodded, face reddening further. He opened the door wider to let her in, gesturing for her to wait in the living room as he hurriedly entered his room. Tsubaki sat down on the couch, gnawing her lips impatiently.

She was not stupid. She knew what Soul and Maka had been doing. It only served to make her feel even more horrible. Black Star and she were not even together. She doesn't even know if Black Star even liked her in the first place!

"Tsubaki-chan?" she jerked out of her reverie as Maka exited Soul's room. She was wearing a shirt that was too big, hanging off one shoulder. Tsubaki suspected it was one of Soul's old shirts.

"Maka-chan, I need your help." She said. She must have sounded a little too desperate, because Maka gave her a worried look.

"Look, I'll go make us some coffee. You calm down first, okay?" she said warily.

Tsubaki gave her an annoyed look. "I'm very calm, Maka-chan."

"You're nearly tearing my cushion apart, Tsubaki-chan." Maka said dryly. Tsubaki blinked and glanced down at her lap. True enough, her nervous grip was tearing the fabric of the cushion.

"Sorry." Tsubaki muttered, placing the cushion beside her.

Maka gave her a worried look and left her, entering the kitchen. Tsubaki exhaled loudly, trying to calm herself. She didn't even notice anything until Soul sat down in front of her, fully clothed.

"Good morning." Soul grunted, looking rather awkward.

She offered a tensed smile, hoping to ease his embarrassment. She only managed to agitate herself even further.

"How was the party last night?" Soul asked, noticing her nervousness. "I didn't see you at all."

_Of course you didn't see me. I was at home fucking your best friend. _Tsubaki grimaced at how crude she sounded in her head. She could almost imagined Soul's reaction if she had said that to his face.

"I-I left early." She stuttered. "I broke one of my stilettos."

Before Soul could answer her, Maka set a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. She gave Soul a pointed look, a silent conversation between the two of them.

"It's good that you didn't stay for long." Maka smiled, as Soul reluctantly left the apartment. "Some moron spiked the juice with _yohimbe_ last night. It wasn't until a bunch of unfortunate students got affected by it did Maria put a stop to it."

"_Y-Yohimbe_?" Tsubaki stammered, eyes wide.

Maka nodded, not noticing her sudden paleness. "Yeah, it's a sort of aphrodisiac, but apparently there's too much of it in the juice, therefore causing a bunch of horny students going around trying to molest any living thing they saw. Luckily, the dosages are too strong, so they passed out after Professor Stein and Maria restrained them."

"I have a sneaking suspicion its Patty-chan and Liz-chan." Maka mused. "I saw the both of them loitering around the drinks before the party started."

Silence answered her. Confused, Maka glanced at Tsubaki. Her eyes widened at Tsubaki's shocked state. The dark-haired girl had gone dangerously pale, an almost unhealthy shade of white.

"Tsubaki-chan?" she called out worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Tsubaki jerked at her touch. She stared at Maka imploringly, suddenly reaching out to grab the latter's hand with crushing desperation.

"Maka-chan... I think I did something very stupid last night." She whispered.

Maka frowned, shooting her a cautious look. Tsubaki's fear was making her nervous too.

"Last night, I... IsleptwithBlackStar." Tsubaki blurted, heart pounding furiously.

Maka blinked slowly in confusion. The only thing she could make out was Black Star's name. _So it got to do with Black Star_, she thought shrewdly, _I knew it._

"Excuse me?" Maka asked. "Can you repeat that, Tsubaki-chan? _Slower._"

Tsubaki exhaled nosily, shaking her head, hair still untied and spilling over her shoulders. She opened her mouth, and looking as if she's going to her execution, said slowly, "I slept with Black Star."

"Y-You're joking, right?" Maka laughed nervously, suddenly wishing Soul was beside her.

Tsubaki sighed loudly, releasing Maka's hand. She pressed her face against her palms, groaning.

"I wish I was." She wailed. "I-I was at home yesterday trying to find another pair of shoes since mine broke. Then B-Black Star–he came home with a burning temperature and I thought he had a fever so I tried to place him in bed, but... but..."

"But?" Maka prompted, already getting a gist of what had happened. Black Star must have drunk the spiked juice yesterday.

"But then somehow he fell and I fell too and he collapsed on top of me and then _he kissed me_!" Tsubaki rambled, nearly shrieking out the last three words.

She buried her face into her hands again, moaning pitifully. Maka felt a stab of pity for her.

"I am such a _fucking pervert_, Maka-chan." She said viciously. Maka was momentarily caught off guard by the profanity uttered by the normally placid and gentle Tsubaki. "I could have stopped him, but I didn't! I kissed him back and he looked so... so vulnerable and _beautiful_ and I-I _took advantage of him_! I'm such a despicable idiot!"

"Tsubaki-chan, did... you two used protection at least?" Maka asked carefully.

Tsubaki froze, before shaking her head. Maka's eyes widened in disbelief and horror.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." Tsubaki quickly assured. Maka dramatically sighed in relief.

Maka glanced at Tsubaki, who looked positively miserable. The idea of Black Star having _sex _was almost laughable, since that boy had only training and training in his head. She doubted he even know how to do _it. _Even though Black Star can be a perverted moron most of the time, he was strangely oblivious and dense to the amount of fan girls he had garnered. At eighteen, Black Star had matured in not only his personality, but also in his looks, his baby fats long gone, saved for a slight amount around his cheeks that gave him an almost boyish youth. He was taller, leaner and his boyish looks endeared himself greatly to the female population of Shibusen. His fan club increased in size after Maka had firmly, and perhaps with a bit of killer intent, warned the girls of Shibusen that Soul belonged to her. No one dared to tell Black Star though, lest his ego became bigger.

"Did you talk to him?" Maka asked gently.

Tsubaki shook his head sheepishly. "No, I left before he woke up."

"Tsubaki-chan, I can't believe you just left him after... after..." Maka stuttered, blushing slightly.

The dark-haired girl sighed, finishing her sentence. "After I practically raped him."

"Don't be ridiculous." Maka scowled. "It's not like you force yourself on him. If both parties are willing, it's not rape."

"He's been _drugged_!" Tsubaki nearly yelled. "I doubt he's even aware of what he's doing!"

Maka crossed her arms under her breasts, giving her a stern look. "Tsubaki-chan, you don't know that. In fact, you won't even know what he's thinking unless you talk to him!"

"_I can't_." Tsubaki moaned. "I'm ashamed to even see him right now. _God, _he would be so disgusted with me when he realized what we had done!"

"I doubt Black Star even understand what being disgusted means. You're being dramatic, Tsubaki-chan." Maka retorted, rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's high time you confess to that idiot that you like him. We all know that you harboured a crush on that moron for a long time. Isn't it time to just tell him and get it over with?"

"NO!" Tsubaki shouted, eyes wide. "What if he doesn't like me back? What if he merely treats me like an older sister? I-If he rejects me... I don't think I can face him anymore. I don't want to jeopardize our relationship, Maka-chan!"

"You already did." Maka pointed out wryly. "What kind of sister sleeps with her brother? Even if he's drugged, he still willingly slept with you. Therefore it shows that subconsciously, he might want to do it too, Tsubaki-chan."

Before Tsubaki could answer, Maka froze in surprise before the two girls heard a familiar voice yelling outside the apartment.

"_TSUBAKI_!" The dark-haired girl paled when her meister's loud voice floated into the house. "I know you're in there! Open the door!"

"That idiot Soul..." Maka swore, feeling Soul's wavelength drawing closer. "Why the hell did he bring that moron here?"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Black Star yelled, banging on the front door loudly. "MAKA, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I WANT TO TALK TO TSUBAKI!"

Maka's eye twitched in irritation. Suddenly, she felt the slightest flutter of her hair. She turned around, frowning when she noticed Tsubaki gone. The dark-haired girl had escaped by the window.

The door banged opened abruptly, startling her momentarily. Soul entered the apartment first, before he was shoved aside.

"Maka!" Black Star's face lit up upon seeing her. "Where's Tsubaki?"

The blonde took in her childhood best friend's dishevelled and tired appearance, suppressing a smirk. He had thrown on a simple shirt and pants normally wore on casual days, unlike his usual outfit, and hastily wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"What do you need her for?" she asked calmly, arching an elegant brow. Secretly, she relished in seeing Black Star became flustered at her question. Soul watched the two in confusion.

"Because she's my partner!" Black Star growled. "Why do I need to tell you anything?"

Maka smirked again, rolling her eyes. She pointed a slender finger at her opened window. "She just left through the window."

"Thanks." Black Star muttered, sweeping passed her.

Maka reached out, grabbing the back of the sky-haired boy's scarf. "Black Star... don't hurt her."

"Of course I won't." Black Star said, glancing back at her. "I will die before seeing her cry."

For a second, Maka wondered if she was wrong assuming Black Star to be the stupider one. She wondered how her dark-haired friend not noticed the amount of love and affection in Black Star's dark green eyes whenever Tsubaki was mentioned.

"I know you won't." Maka smiled, releasing him. Black Star gave her an impish grin before the tip of his scarf disappeared out of the window.

"What's going on?" Soul demanded in confusion.

Maka's smile dropped instantly. She swivelled to his direction, green eyes narrowed menacingly, brandishing a thick, leather-bound book in her hand.

"_You_." She snarled. "Why the hell have you brought him here?'

Soul backed away warily, raising his hands defensively. "I didn't! He rushed here on his own!"

* * *

><p>It was useless trying to evade Black Star. He knew her too well to know where she would go when she's feeling upset or confused. She always goes to their favourite training ground at the edge of Death City. She knew, that sooner or later, she was going to have to face him, but she would have preferred later.<p>

"_Besides, it's high time you confess to that idiot that you like him. We all know that you harboured a crush on that moron for a long time. Isn't it time to just tell him and get it over with?"_

She grimaced as Maka's voice came sharp and reprimanding in her head.

Maka had an unpleasant tendency to hit the heart of the matter whenever she's irritated. Tsubaki had loved Black Star ever since the final battle with Mifune. It was in that battle that Tsubaki had caught a glimpse of the man he would become in the future. Before, she had always loved Black Star like an extremely obnoxious younger brother.

Seeing the level of maturity and determination in that particular battle had struck a chord in her heart. And before she knew it, Tsubaki had fallen irrevocably in love with Black Star. And when one fall for someone like Black Star, it was hard getting out of it.

"Tsubaki!" She froze when the voice of the object of her affection echoed in the empty training ground. Black Star's footsteps were light and purposeful as he approached his partner. He gazed at his partner's back, slim and strong in the middle of the clearing.

"Tsubaki," he said softly. "Turn around. I... want to talk to you."

Tsubaki swallowed the sudden bile that rose in her throat. She twisted her sweaty fingers nervously as she turned around, meeting Black Star's eyes.

Seeing Black Star's slim frame outlined by the morning sunlight stole her breath. The sunlight highlighted his sky-coloured hair and enhanced the sharpness of his features. He looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry." She choked out quickly before he could speak. "What I had done yesterday... I'm sorry, Black Star."

She lowered her head, a sheen of cold sweat on her forehead wetting her fringe. "I-I took advantage of you when you're drugged. If you're angry with me... I understand. If y-you don't want to continue being my p-partner anymore... I understand."

Tears slowly leaked from her closed eyes. She hated herself for looking weak. She hated herself for trembling in front of Black Star and snivelling like a fool. Most of all, she hated the lack of remorse for what she had done. She felt the guilt, of course, but she did not regret doing it.

"What are you babbling about?" she shivered as she felt Black Star's breath warming her cheek. A finger tilted her chin up and wiped her tears away. "Did I say I'm angry with you?"

Black Star's eyes were dark and intense as he glared at her. He was so close she could feel the heat of his body. Memories of the previous night, sharp with stunning clarity, came unbidden in her mind again. She blushed prettily as her heart rate rapidly increased.

"I don't regret doing... doing it." she told him, heart stuttering as he frowned slightly.

Black Star gave her a confused look. "I don't either, even if I can't remember half of it."

It might be the trick of the light, but Tsubaki thought she saw the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks.

"What... What does this means then?" she stammered.

Black Star sighed loudly, releasing her chin. His hands rested lightly on her shoulders and her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when he bended slightly, face coming _too near, too near ohmygod– _

"Do I really have to say it loud for you, Tsubaki?" Black Star asked. "It means that I, the great Black Star-sama likes you. A lot."

His cheeks suddenly went scarlet after his proclamation. Tsubaki felt a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Heart beating nervously, she reached up and connected her lips against his. She felt him smiled against her lips and she was suddenly filled with the urge to strip him of his clothes.

Black Star looked better without clothes anyway.

"I always knew you were a pervert." Black Star murmured, breaking away from her. Tsubaki blushed fiercely and glared at him.

He gave her a sly smile instead, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the training ground.

"W-Where are we going?" she asked quizzically.

When he looked back at her, she felt her face flushed at the alluring quirk of his lips and dark, smouldering eyes. He stopped, tucking her hair behind an ear and leaned forward to whisper against her cheek.

"I thought we should have a second round, when my head is clear and I know what I'm doing. I _want _you, Tsubaki. Even without any drugs." He purred.

"Oh." She replied dumbly. "_Oh_."

She stopped thinking when she felt Black Star's hand slid down her back seductively and scooped her up effortlessly.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I know yohimbe doesn't give that kind of effects, but just... go along with it, alright? Hell if I know what yohimbe really does. I only get the gist of it. It's not like I ever tried it before. <em>


End file.
